wonderfulwonderworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Liddell
Alice Liddell is the main heroine of the Otome series. In the beginning, she is kidnapped by Peter White into wonderland and begins searching for a way out of the country while slowly growing accustomed to it. Appearance Alice has long, blond hair that goes up to her back and light blue eyes. Alice's outfit is composed of a light blue dress with gold circle designs on the edges worn under a white colored pinafore, with several layers of white petticoats keeping her skirt fluffy. She wears a matching blue wristband with cream trimmings on her left wrist and a blue and gold bow with a purple heart on the left side of her bow. She has long blue and white socks and red clogs. Personality One of the very few characters who are similar in personality, physical appearance, and reactions to the original book. Alice reacts to everything a little bit more realistically than the original Alice, questioning her surroundings; however, she is still somewhat dreamy and can be absent minded. Many of the other characters note that Alice unintentionally leads them on, although she herself is dragged around and lead on by the other characters. Her views on life in general have made her a valuable part of Wonderland life. In the character information summaries (as translated by Seven Seas), Alice is described as a "normal girl with a bit of a chip on her shoulder" (Cheshire Waltz Volume 1) and "a responsible young woman" (Bloody Twins). She is kind and values life. After her first love fell in love with her older sister, Alice feels like she's "unlovable", often pointing out her own flaws and feels she's not pretty or even cute. She is a realist, is somewhat negative, and can at times be gloomy. She's known for preferring to do things on her own and dislikes being helped by others. Alice dislikes romance and has no desire to fall in love. She has a tendency to ignore what she doesn't want to see, such as personality traits about people she likes a lot or loves, although this is not the case every time. She seems to love cute things, even hugging Peter because he was in his "cute" form, thinking that the twins were cute when they say they loved her while hugging her, and hoping that the twins' treasure was cute. Background Alice spent her Sunday afternoons after church with her older sister Lorina. Her mother died and Alice's little sister Edith claimed to hate Alice, because she couldn't cry at the grave of the mother. Alice's dad wasn't interested in his children any more due to the grief and turn to work for comfort. What Alice remembers in Wonderland begins when she was 17. Actually, Lorina died from an illness when Alice was 20. Alice's appearance in Wonderland is based on her memories of when Lorina was alive, which is why Alice appears younger than 20. Plot ''Heart no Kuni no Alice / Anniversary no Kuni no Alice'' Alice Liddell's older sister goes to get a deck of cards and while she's getting the cards, Alice falls asleep. A white rabbit comes and encourages her to chase him but Alice thinks its a dream and goes back to napping. The rabbit turns into a man who picks her up to carry her and jump down a hole with her. The man is later introduced as Peter White. When they suddenly land in an open area, Peter forces Alice to drink a potion. Peter tells Alice that she now has to participate in a game. Alice learn that to get home she has to fill up a glass with liquid by interacting with people in Wonderland. ''Clover no Kuni no Alice'' ''Joker no Kuni no Alice'' ''Omochabako no Kuni no Alice'' In the Wizard and the Master parody, Alice's mother died when she was young and she has a sister-complex towards Lorina. She respects her sister but often compares herself to her and is a little impatient. Peter White is her childhood friend and is the one responsible for Alice attending Symphonia High Magic School. As the new student, she catches the attention of plenty of people. They note that there is something odd about her that they cannot place (this is technically a breaking of the fourth wall); for example, Nightmare, Julius, and Gray find her referring to them formally unsettling. Unlike in the normal setting, Alice never dated her former tutor; she knew that he was in love with her sister and never confessed to him. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice'' Alice had chosen her place of stay to be the Castle of Hearts when she was living in the Country of Hearts. She woke one day to find herself the only person who had been expelled from the Country of Clover and discovered that none of the role holders she knew in the Country of Diamonds knew her. Many were different, and the thought occurred to her that this was a "possible past" setting of Wonderland. Joker was present, and it appeared that she had somehow experienced the events of Joker no Kuni, even though she did not "remember" them. ''Diamond no Kuni no Alice ~Wonderful MIRROR World~'' Just as in Diamond, Alice woke to find herself the only person who had been expelled from the Country of Clover, but in this parallel to Diamond and to Joker, she had been staying at the Tower of Clover. It was a parallel to both Diamond and Joker, and Alice began to "remember" things that she had not experienced. In Mirror World, she found herself passing through time at a different rate from other people at a few instances- several theories about this and her memories exist, although none at this time can be proven. Twin World Other Media Movie Alice is first seen running away from the faceless with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. She's tired and wearing her ball gown. Though the movie is slightly confusing, it is believed that the movie is out of order to make people confused. It is also believed that only people who read the Alice of the Country of Hearts, Clover, and Joker would understand the movie fully. Trivia *Before coming to Wonderland, Alice did attend church. She doesn't seem to be very religious even so, and didn't enjoy it much; however, this may have had some impact upon her views on killing. *Despite popular belief, her older sister did not date Alice's old boyfriend, instead dating and later marrying a writer. *She seems to like Darjeeling tea best, commenting that it is what she normally drinks (then again, Darjeeling is a very popular tea, so it could be for that reason as well). *Although Alice loves reading, she doesn't like complicated books. *She is not voiced in the games. Quotes Gallery Official Artwork AliceMovie.jpg|Alice's movie concept art. alice_mvcol.jpg Alice's Rooms Alice's House.jpg|Alice's non-Wonderland house Hatter Mansion guest room.jpg|Hatter Mansion guest room Heart Castle Guest Room.jpeg|Heart Castle guest room Clover Tower guest room.jpg|Clover Tower guest room Amusement Park guest room.jpg|Amusement Park guest room Julius' Room.jpg|This is Julius' room, though Alice stays here when on his route Diamond Castle guest room.png|Diamond Castle guest room Train Station guest room.png|Train Station guest room Museum guest room.png|Museum guest room Alice's Clover Work Room.jpg|In Clover, during Boris' and Pierce's routes, Alice gets a part time job and stays here. Game Pictures Queen alice.png|"Queen Alice" ULJM06295_0148.jpeg|Alice fleeing the Lake of Mirrors and Joker. chibi game 1.jpeg|An extra picture from a scene in Dia no Kuni- a game of cards with Jericho and Sidney. ULJM06216__0102.jpeg|A dress that Joker gave Alice in one of the side Ends of Dia. ULJM06216__0259.jpeg ULJM06295_0384.jpeg|The most beautiful Dead End picture. ULJM06295_0100.jpeg|A full view of Alice's dress of the Caucus Game. ULJM06295_0283.jpeg|Alice comforting Nightmare (in the blankets). T go end9.png Anime Pictures movie_alice01.png movie_alice02.png|Alice getting ready to punch Peter. movie_alice03.png Manga Pictures Category:Characters Category:Alice in the Country of Clover Category:Female Characters